


A Gift

by eiennanamisa



Category: New Game! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiennanamisa/pseuds/eiennanamisa
Summary: Hifumi has a gift for Aoba.
Relationships: Suzukaze Aoba/Takimoto Hifumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a 4koma layout in mind with a transition to traditional manga paneling after the basics are established. However, I decided that including a full layout description would be particularly cumbersome for reading. It has been very briefly edited for readability and is otherwise a mess that I wanted out of my brain.

Hifumi has her phone open to message Aoba, and has typed a message but hasn’t hit send.  
She looks at Sojirou. Sojirou looks at her, with a very slight nod.  
She hits send, closing her eyes.  
She notices that it is 1am. AAAAAAA  
Text: [She took too long deciding to send it]

Aoba wakes up to a phone alarm. She is sleepy. She picks it up to turn it off.  
As she has the phone in her hand, her face lights up as she realizes she has a message.  
Message: [I have something important to talk to you about. With Sojirou.🦔Do you think you could make time on Sunday to come over?🙏]  
[Of course!] ~sent

Panel: Corner of room perspective. We see their backs. Hifumi motions Aoba to kotatsu. Sojirou is in a cage on it.  
Panel: Hifumi is walking back towards the ‘camera,’ exiting the room with an >_<  
Aoba is looking at Sojirou  
Aoba notices a small box with a bow on it next to cage. She tilts her head a bit, with a (?)  
Panel: Hifumi enters with tea while noticing Aoba has her eyes on the box (!)

Panel: From sojirou’s perspective through bars. Hifumi very nervously putting the tea onto the table, a shaky cup. Aoba, noticing.  
Panel: Front 3/4 perspective. Hifumi lets out a deep breath with her eyes closed, Aoba grabs her hand gently with both of hers to steady her.   
“Aaaa, thank you....” Hifumi looking away. Aoba beams, lheeheel  
Aoba asks with concern, “is there something wrong with Sojirou?”

Panel: Both of them look at his cage.   
Hifumi, “Uh No... Sorry... to worry you.”  
Aoba puzzled, “eh? Ok”  
Panel: -silence- both blankly stare  
Aoba, “I don’t mind coming to see you but uh if this isn’t about Sojirou what is it...?”

Panel: Tanjirou walks to the side of his cage and nudges the box slightly through the bars.   
Hifumi, looking away: “Ahh. Uhm. I got this gift for you.”  
Aoba picks it up in one palm and lifts the top of the box off with the other.  
Close-up: two rings, each with a polished wooden band inlaid with a band of silver with an engraved ornamental pattern.

Aoba, “Oh! This is the Rings of Binding from ****** ******!”  
Hifumi, nodding  
Aoba, “You can give it to someone and it sets your respawn to their house!”  
Hifumi, nodding  
Aoba goes to put one on, “it was meant to be sentimental but ended up—,”  
Aoba stops, realizing she doesn’t know what finger to put it on.

-silence- Aoba has stopped mid-motion.  
Aoba blushes, setting the ring and box back down. Hifumi blushes, looking away.  
Aoba looks down, and begins stammering  
Hifumi, quietly interrupts, “you can put it on any finger and it still works”  
Aoba breathes out. “Ahh. There’s two in here, is one for you?”  
Hifumi, again nodding.

Aoba, quietly and mostly to herself “haha, I guess they could be friendship rings...”

Hifumi grabs her hand in the way Aoba grabbed hers earlier saying “Aoba” [no honorific]

Both are blushing again. Hifumi, quietly “I would like it if we could be together forever”

Their eyes meet. Hifumi is teary-eyed. Aoba stammers, “i-if you’re ok with me, I guess I will answer yes even if it is so soon”

Hifumi, head tilt. Aoba, head tilt.  
Hifumi: “what question is that an answer to?”   
Aoba: “...marrying you?”  
All of it hits Hifumi at once. She blacks out.

Hifumi’s POV opening her eyes to Aoba fretting over her.   
Hifumi attempts to sit up, but falls slightly. Aoba catches her in her arms.  
“Ah. How long has it been?”  
Aoba, teary-eyed, “maybe a minute? But I was so worried”  
This is punctuated with a grumble of Hifumi’s stomach. They make eye contact.  
“I was so nervous I didn’t eat anything today.”  
Aoba stands up after moving Hifumi to a sitting position and leaves the room.

She returns with a pudding and spoon.  
“Jeez...” as she opens it.   
She offers a filled spoon to Hifumi’s lips.  
Hifumi opens and eats it.

Aoba, blushing intensely, offers another bite. The spoon is shaky.   
Hifumi gently grabs the pudding and spoon.  
She eats it while Aoba watches. 

Hifumi slowly lowers herself. Aoba goes to catch her and Hifumi lets her take her into her arms. “Are you ok?” “Mmm.”

Hifumi is visibly calmer than ever. “Aoba.” She reaches a hand to her cheek. “Yes, Hifumi?”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  



End file.
